


A Baby

by Kestrealbird



Series: DC Verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a few other league members, drabble?? ficlet?? idk, everyone likes kids, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Wally meets the League





	A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's cute take it if you wanna

When Barry walks into the meeting room, late by ten minutes, there’s a few things Hal notices immediately. One: his leather jacket and helmet are nowhere to be seen and his pants are scuffed and dirtied. Two: he has a limp in one leg, which is concerning. Three, and this is probably what causes the absolute hushed  _silence_ in the room: there’s a kid with ginger hair and bright green eyes leading him by the hand, smiling wide, red goggles hanging from his neck, marching like he’s on a goddamn mission.

Wally West. Hal’s met him a couple times before. Barry’s nephew, sorta, in the sense that Barry and Iris dated for two years in highschool and have been close friends ever since.

They stop near the table and Barry holds the kid up by the arms, like he’s recreating that scene from The Lion King or something, and, deadpan, says, “he’s baby.”

Wally, perhaps excited to be here or maybe just caught up in the moment, proudly repeats, clear as day, “I’m baby!”

Diana lets out a gasp, absolutely delighted, and in the next instant she’s cooing at Wally, armoured gauntlets resting on the table so she can pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. She has to bend at the waist to get to him, being the tallest in the League as she is.

Barry’s shoulders sag with relief, and he’s more than happy to hand the kid over to her, dragging himself to his chair. He doesn’t sit so much as  _fall_ into it, throwing his legs haphazardly over the arm so that he’s stretching out into Hal’s personal space. Again.

Bruce doesn’t know how to react to that. He has a weakness for children. He cannot show that weakness at present. His hand twitches for the snacks he keeps in his belt regardless, and he has to visibly  _bite_ the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He doesn’t quite succeed, but it’s a good effort.

Dinah points to Wally, brows twisted as she tries to puzzle out what she’s seeing, but it’s Shayera who beats her to the punch. “Whose the kid?”

“My nephew,” Barry sighs. “Sorry I’m late I guess.” He doesn’t sound it in the slightest. “I’m babysitting for the day and we got held up. Wally -” Barry makes a grand gesture, signalling the end of anything productive - “meet the Justice League.”

And then Wally explodes with uncontained joy, literally bouncing off the walls and. Well. That’s that.

 

 


End file.
